1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a shield plate or a cap body of a helmet in which a mounting base plate having a pivot section for turnably supporting an end portion of the shield plate is fixedly secured to an outer surface of the cap body and a cover for covering the end portion of the shield plate is detachably mounted on said mounting base plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in such a mounting structure, screws have been employed for preventing the shield plate from falling off the pivot section or for attaching the cover to the cap body, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 64-10035 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-15314.
In general, in a helmet, the shield plate may be exchanged for a so-called clear type or a sunshade type shield plate in response to a user's liking or usage. According to the conventional structure as described above, screws must be detached and attached at the time of exchanging the shield plate, and such an operation is troublesome.